fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wielkie mrówki/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb pożyczają od Fretki mrówki i powiększają je do swoich rozmiarów. Fretka wchodzi do Mrówkusa-maksimusa, w którym się znajdują i zostaje ich królową przez wielokrotne spryskanie się mrówczymi feromonami. Dundersztyc tworzy maszynę, która zamienia wszystko, w co trafi w pieczone indyki. Wielkie mrówki (Fretka przed domem rozmawia przez telefon z Jeremiaszem, trzymając własnoręcznego misia z baklawy.) Jeremiasz: A więc mówisz, że zrobiłaś misia-przytulankę z bakławy. Fretka: Tak, misie lubią miód, bakława też jest miodowa. Jeremiasz: Chciałaś tym coś wyrazić? Fretka: Myślisz, że to dziwne, co? Jeremiasz: Nie, nie dziwne, tylko... Zaczekaj, muszę obsłużyć klienta. Zadzwonię później, dobrze? (Rozłącza się.) Fretka: Zadzwoni później. Dlaczego gdy Fineasz i Ferb wpadną na jakiś pomysł, wszyscy mówią "O wow, ale wy jesteście genialni.". A kiedy ja coś wymyślę, wszyscy mówią "Co, chciałaś coś powiedzieć, czy jak?". Och, ty wiesz o czym mówię, ty mój bakławowy miśku. (Odrzuca go, ponieważ jej na nim stos mrówek.) Aaaaa! Fineasz: (Wychodzi z Ferbem przed dom w przebraniu do baseballa.) Cześć Fretka,nie widziałaś może przypadkiem kurczaka w czapce baseballowej? Fretka: Nie, a co?! Fineasz: Właśnie miałem uderzać i...uuuu! Pożyczysz nam swoje mrówki? Fretka: One nie są moje, róbcie sobie z nimi co chcecie. (Wchodzi do domu.) Fineasz: Patrz Ferb, nie chciałbyś należeć do mrówczej społeczności? Działają skutecznie i wydajnie. Są jak my w mniejszej skali. Ej, właśnie, właśnie. Gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe wchodzi do bazy, gdzie Monogram i Carl czekają na niego.) Major Monogram: Wybacz Agencie P. Twój ekran dzisiaj ma wychodne, a to wszystko dzięki komuś, kto nie wiedział, że w krykieta grywa się na boiskach. Carl: Powtarzam, na opakowaniu nie było wskazówek, że... 'Major Monogram: Nie ważne! Miejmy już za sobą te szopkę, dobrze? (Carl zawiesza nad Majorem karton na wzór ekranu.) Doktor Dundersztyc przez ostatnie kilka dni zbierał wyjątkowo nietypowe przedmioty. Lista zawiera między innymi ... Carl, iluminacje. Carl: Przepraszam, niech pan powtórzy ostatnie zdanie. Major Monogram: Lista zawiera między innymi (Carl ukazuje listę na kartkach.) biomolekularne komponenty do budowy komputerów organicznych, ogromny kapelusz i co najciekawsze, ogromna parę bucików dekoracyjnych do pieczonego indyka. Eh, wiesz co Carl? Lubię występy na żywo. Przypomina mi się moja grupa teatralna z czasów... szkoły wojskowej. Echo w głowie Monograma: Booo! Beztalencie! Złaś ze sceny! Major Monogram: Tak czy siak, Doktro Dundersztyc na pewno znów coś kombinuje. Dowiedz się co to jest i złóż raport. Życzę powodzenia. Carl, ściemnienie! (Gaśnie światło.) Eh, możesz już iść, Agencie P. (Pepe odchodzi.) Dobra Carl, włącz światło. Carl? Ktoś: Hihihihi! Major Monogram: Carl, przestań! Carl: To nie ja. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Panie i panowie, przed wami zapierający dech w piersiach spektakl! Mrowiskus Maximus! (Odsłania małe mrowisko.) Buford: He, to raczej mini-mrówko-domus. Hehehe! Baljeet: Zrozumiałem. Fineasz: To tylko model, żeby wzbudzić zainteresowanie inwestorów. Prawdziwy jest ten. (W ogródku stoi wielkie mrowisko.) Baljeet: Wow! Izabela: Mały to on nie jest. Fineasz: A tuż obok stoi Ferbo-rozmiaro-zmieniarka. Buford: A co to robi? Fineasz: Najpierw bierzesz mrowisko i wkładasz jego część do podajnika. Następnie Rozmiaro-zmieniarka leje na kopiec specjalny płyn powiększający sprawiając, że mrówki wychodzą do światła, przez co rosną. Potem przechodzą do Mrowiskusa Maximusa, idealnego mieszkania dla ogromnych mrówek.W mgnieniu oka powinniśmy mieć fermę ogromnych mrówek, czyli Ogro-mrówek. Izabela: Nieźle! Baljeet: Och, cóż za elokwencja, stary. Fineasz: Dziękuje. Buford: No jasne, a z mojego Mini-mrówko-domusa to nikt się nie śmiał. (Fretka obserwuje z pokoju, co robią Fineasz i Ferb.) Fretka: No i co znów u licha? Och, pójdę powiedzieć mamie. (W ogródku) Fineasz: Aby poruszać się wśród mrówek, nie denerwując ich, spryskamy się mrówczymi feromonami. To trochę takie mrówcze perfumy, żeby wzięły nas za swoich. Lecz bez przesady. Lepiej się z nimi nie zaprzyjaźnić. Buford: Bam bam bam! Baljeet: (Ze strachem)Przestań Buford. (Wszyscy psikają się feromonami.) Buford: Aaaaa! Wszyscy: Ehehee! Buford: Pachnie jak u mojej babci. Izabela: Dlaczego w domu u twojej babci pachnie mrówkami? Buford: Poznałaś moją babcię? Izabela: Sprawdźmy co mrówki sądzą o naszych perfumach. (Izabela z Bufordem i Baljeetem wchodzą do środka Maximusa.) Fineasz: Wiesz co lubię w naszych przyjaciołach? Mówimy im "Spryskamy się mrówczymi feromonami.", a oni na to "Dobra, nie ma sprawy.". Są w dechę! (Pepe dostaje się do Dundersztyca i zostaje uwięziony w pułapce z kapelusza.) Dundersztyc: Ha! Panie Dziobaku!? No nie chowaj się! Jesteś ciekaw dlaczego taka pułapka? Znasz pewnie to uczucie senności i błogości po Dziękczynnym obiedzie? Nie wywołuje go przejedzenie i obżarstwo i takie tam, ale tryptofan w mięsie indyka. Wyobraź sobie indyka wielkości samochodu, albo nawet budynku. To byłoby nieskończone źródło cudownego i magicznego eliksiru senności. I właśnie dlatego stworzyłem mój Indyko-inator! Ty-ty widzisz wszystko jak trzeba przez te małe drzwiczki, czy mam co je przesunąć czy jak? Może być? No to super! Dzisiaj przelecę nad miastem przemieniając wszystko co napotkam w indyki. Potem, gdy wszyscy będą już po dawce indykowego eliksiru, nikt mi się już ie przeciwstawi. A gdy tryptofan zadziała, przejmę Okręg Trzech Stanów z zamkniętymi oczami. Ale będzie tryptoubaw, No wiesz , tryptofan, trypto...? Mam dosyć. Sile się na słowne gierki z jakimś dziobakiem. (W ogródku rodziny Gracia-Shapiro Linda pozuje jako pomnik statuy wolności.) Linda: Fretka, wiesz, że w środy pozuje jako słynne pomniki. Oby to było coś ważnego. Fretka: Mamo, Fineasz i Ferb zbudowali coś ogromnego z piasku i szkła. Wygląda jak wielka mrówcza farma, ale nie wiem co robi. Linda: Fretka, błagam. Vivian: Lindo nie ruszaj się. Linda: Słuchaj Fretka, (Przez zęby) będziesz musiała z tym poczekać, aż będę miała przerwę. Fretka: Ale oni odbierają im wolność, nie widzisz w tym ironii? Linda: Nie na tyle, żeby musieć reagować. Fretka: Jak sobie chcesz. (Odchodzi.) (Dundersztyc szykuje się do ruszenia w miasto na latającej platformie z inatorem.) Dundersztyc: Czołem, Pepe Panie Dziobaku. Gdy się znowu spotkamy, będę niezaprzeczalnym władcą Okręgu wszystkich Trzech Stanów. (Odlatuje.) A mówią niezaprzeczalny, mam na myśli w pełni zaprzeczalnym. Nie zaraz, to nie tak było. Znaczy się, przeczalnym! To znaczy się ten... Ach, czar chwili prysł. (Fretka stoi przed mrówczą farmą.) Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb, wpuście mnie. (Naciska przycisk do mrówczych feromonów jak dzwonka.) Fu! Co to u licha za dziwny dzwonek? Halo! (Znów wciska przycisk.) Zapyliło mi oczy. Halo! (Znowu wciska guzik i ponawia próbę.) Ble! Smakuje jak dom babci Buforda. Mam tego dość. Kiedy ich wreszcie dopadnę... (Wchodzi do środka.) Acha! Fineasz i Ferb, macie mocno prze..ro-ro-ro-ro... (Mrówki w mrowisku wykazują wielkie zainteresowanie Fretką.) -robale? A wiecie co? Pomyliłam wielkie mrówcze farmy. Lepiej sobie już pójdę, dobra? To kopanie korytarzy na prawdę nieźle wam idzie. Czołem. (Mrówki blokują jej wyjście.) Hola, hola! Tylko spokojnie. Eh, to może jednak zostanę na trochę. Tylko nie wszyscy na raz. (Piosenka Na mrowisko mówię dom) Dzisiaj na mrowisko mówię dom (Aaaaa...) A mrówki większe ode mnie są (Aaaaa...) Drążą tunele wciąż tu i tam (Aaaaa...) Królowa wielki posłuch ma (Super!) (Aaaaa...) (Aaaaa...) Wychodzić stąd aż nie chce się Nawet chuchrak tu siłaczem jest! (Aaaaa...) x4 Izabela: Ciekawe dokąd one idą? Baljeet: Pewnie do swojej królowej. Fineasz: Dobry pomysł, chodźmy do królowej. (Dzieci idą do Fretki, która jest królową mrówek.) Wow, Fretka?! Królową mrówek? Fretka: Powinniście naprawić ten dzwonek. Nacisnęłam go chyba z 10 razy, a on tylko psikał na mnie czymś kleistym. Fineasz: Więc to przez feromony mrówki wzięły cię za królową. Jak to jest mieć miliony mrówek czekających na twój rozkaz? Fretka: Fantastycznie! Nareszcie ktoś docenia moje pomysły. Tylko wciąż mi przynoszą okruszki i koniki polne, a ja chętnie zjadłabym sałatkę. (Część mrówek rusza tworzyć pola uprawne.) I założyłabym jakąś wytworną, królewską kieckę. (Inne mrówki idą tworzyć sukienki.) Fineasz: Ej, dokąd one idą? (Dzieci idą za mrówkami.) Fretka: Wracajcie tutaj! Bycie samotną królową nie ma żadnego sensu. (Połyka okruszki.) Ej, te okruszki nie są złe. (Dundersztyc leci nad miastem z inatorem.) Dundersztyc: Pora zacząć mój indyczy przewrót. Strzelamy gdzie popadnie. (Dundersztyc strzela inatorem gdzie popadnie, a ludzie zaczynają jeść indyki.) (Dundersztyc zamienia pułapkę Pepe w indyka i dziobak uwalnia się i rusza powstrzymać Dundersztyca.) Ale numer! Skoro Pepe Pan Dziobak jest uwięziony, mogę spokojnie dokończyć swoją kwestię, bez obrywa... (Pepe uderza Dundersztyca.) (Dzieci przychodzą do Fretki.) Fineasz: Fretka, musisz zobaczyć co wymyśliły mrówki. Myślę, że je mocno zainspirowałaś. Fretka: Co one zrobiły? Fineasz: Prosiłaś o sałatkę i królewską suknię, (Wszyscy podziwiają pola uprawne.) więc najpierw ewoluowały z myśliwych robotników do społeczeństwa rolniczego. Spójrz, stworzyły ogródek warzywny w niecałe dziesięć minut. Bajleet: Wymieszały je i zrobiły ci sałatkę. Nadal są w niej koniki polne, ale poza tym nie jest nawet taka zła. (Wszyscy przechodzą do pracowni, gdzie mrówki przędą materiał.) Fineasz: Wtem trzy minuty temu zrobiły przemysłową rewolucję. Popatrz tylko, przędą materiał, a którego uszyją ci suknię. Izabela: Wow, jesteś pewnie najbardziej postępową królową mrówek. Fretka: Ale to jest super! Opowiem o tym Jeremiaszowi. (Chce zadzwonić do chłopaka.) Och, tutaj nie ma zasięgu. Pięknie. Ej, wy tam, zróbcie telefonię komórkową! (Mrówki ruszają do pracy.) Fineasz: Myślisz, że to dobry pomysł? Fretka: Och, wy nigdy nie igraliście z delikatnie wyważonymi cudownymi siłami natury? (Na platformie Dundersztyca) Dundersztyc: No Pepe Panie Dziobaku, a masz i a masz. (Pepe kopie głowę Dundersztyca do indyka.) Eh, to jest obrzydliwe! Ale na pewno nie mnie pierwszemu głowa utknęła w indyku. (W mrowisku) Fretka: To jak tam sobie radzi mój lud? Fineasz: To nie potrwa długo, właśnie weszły w epokę komputeryzacji. Baljeet: (Przy komputerze razem z mrówkami.) Spodobały im się gry internetowe. Hej, kto rzucił na mnie zaklęcie i ukradł mi całe złoto? eh! Fineasz: Ponieważ wszystko zautomatyzowały, maja czas na rozrywkę. (Mrówki grają w tenisa stołowego i bilard.) Fretka: Co? A co z moim telefonem? Wracać do roboty leniuchy! Królowa wam rozkazuje. (Mrówki wyrzucają Fretkę z mrowiska.) Fineasz: He, no proszę, proszę. Najwyraźniej stwierdziły, że monarchię trzeba obalić. Mrówka sędzia: (W sądzie mrówek) Wniosek przyjęty. Fretka: Dobra! Nie będę królową, więc pora na wpadkę. (W mrowisku jest pusto.) Fineasz: Słuchajcie, dlaczego jest tu tak cicho? Baljeet: Mrówki gdzieś poszły. Izabela: Mówiły, że chcą odnaleźć swoją naturę. (Przed mrowiskiem mrówki medytują lewitując.) Fineasz: Och, super! Mrówka: Witaj Fineaszu. Doznaliśmy duchowego oświecenia i odrzuciliśmy potrzebę wszelkich mrówczych dóbr materialnych. Fineasz: Wow! I bardzo dobrze! Mrówki: Nasza nowa kolonia wyruszy w głąb galaktyki w poszukiwaniu słynnej planety piknik. (Mrówkus-Maximus zmienia się w indyka.) O świetnie, Indyk! Zabieramy go ze sobą jako wałówkę. Żegnajcie Fineaszu i Ferbie. Fineasz: Żegnajcie! (Mrówki odlatują z indykiem.) Miłej zabawy przy zgłębianiu sensu istnienia. Fretka: (Przyprowadza mamę.) Mamo, zaraz zobaczysz mrówki ludzkich rozmiarów. Tada! Linda: (Patrzy na dzieci w kostiumach mrówek.) O tak, widzę. Witajcie przeogromne mrówki. Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Fretka: Nie, tutaj na prawdę były ogromne mrówki! Widzisz, była ich królową. (Zakłada koronę.) Fineasz: Właśnie! Fretka przypadkowo wywołała mrówczą rewolucję. Fretka: Dokładnie! I byłam królową! Linda: No proszę, tak jak na Marsie. (Odchodzi.) Fretka: Byłam... ja... Zresztą nieważne, zadzwonię do Jeremiasza. (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Myślisz, że kiedyś je jeszcze zobaczymy? Ferb: Tak, pewnie gdy będziemy urządzać piknik. (Na platformie Dundersztyc stara się wyjąć głowę z indyka.) Dundersztyc: Panie Dziobaku bądź człowiekiem i, błagam, pomóż mi. Powoli się tu. Au! (Pepe zdejmuje indyka z głowy Dundersztyca.) A-aaaaa! o-cho, dzięki. Nie! Co ty wyprawiasz?! (Pepe zmienia platformę w indyka, dzięki Indyko-inatorowi.) (Pepe ucieka ze spadochronem.) A żeby cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku!(Dundersztyc wewnątrz wielkiego indyka spada na ulicę i wszystko wybucha.) Eh, czuję się jak nadzienie. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3